1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an aromatic polyisocyanate and a production process thereof. The polyisocyanate of the present invention is a polyisocyanate having a novel structure and used as raw materials for polyurethane resins and polyurea resins in a wide variety of fields such as foams, elastomers, synthetic leathers, adhesives and films.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among the aromatic polyisocyanates known in the art, polyphenylmethane-polyisocyanate (hereinafter referred to as P-MDI) represented by the following general formula: ##STR2## is widely-known and has been finding versatile uses as raw materials for polyurethane resins and polyurea resins.